


The So-Called Genius

by Lahey14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahey14/pseuds/Lahey14
Summary: Neji Hyuga was one of the strongest Hyuga from the branch family, he was know as a Genius. But sometimes Neji doesn’t act like a Genius. What will happen when Neji lets his  attitude run wild and it gets one of his team mates hurt?





	The So-Called Genius

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around the time that Naruto left to train with Jiraya, so Neji is about 14 about to be 15. I tried my best to keep the characters personalities similar to the ones in the show. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Please read and enjoy. If you don’t like corporal punishment don’t read, you’ve been warned. Feel free to leave comments and share your opinions.

Neji woke up with a gasp as he realized he was late for training. Guy sensei was a pretty laid back and understand person, but if there was one thing Guy did not play with it was training. Training was one of the most important thing to Guy. Neji knew his sensei would not be upset with him for being late, mostly because it’s extremely rare for Neji to ever show up late or disobey orders. However, Neji still could not believe he allowed himself to sleep in. Neji was a very punctual guy and he had very high expectations for himself.  
Neji was always making sure to do everything as perfect as possible. As a member of the Hyuga clan, Neji was always making sure to hold his clan’s name with pride. He was always being respectful to his higher ranked shinobi and elders, he was also always working hard to make sure everyone around him would respect the Hyuga name by demonstrating their power. As a branch member of the Hyuga clan he was always trying to prove his strength to the main house.  
So being late to training already began messing with Neji’s head and making him upset because it showed weakness in his eyes. His team mates will surely consider the Hyuga name Unresponsible, and if the main house found out about this they’ll definitely start belittling the branch and it’ll all be his fault.  
Neji quickly finished getting ready and ran out his house making his way to the training grounds where team Guy usually met.  
As Neji approach the training grounds he stopped run and caught his breath before proceeding in a calm walk. He could not let his team see him look all flustered from being late, he needed to keep his composure. As his team mates came in to view Neji closed his eyes and stuck his hands in his pocket. He didn’t want to look his team mates in the eyes as he got there, he knew if he did he’ll probably turn all red from embarrassment. However, to anyone around him he just look like a bored moody teenager. Neji stood in front of his team, he had his eyes opened now but he refused to look at them instead he looked through them. Guy sensei was the first to speak.  
“Neji, glad you could make it. Is everything alright?” Guy’s voice held actual concern in it, since Neji was never late Guy was imagining the worst case scenario that would cause his Prodigy to be late.  
Neji just scuffed And rolled his eyes, it felt nice to have someone worry about him but his stubborn attitude refused to let him confess what had happen to him. Instead his mind came up with the idea that Guy was looking down at him and this caused Neji to become infuriated.  
“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be!?” Neji shot back. His bratty attitude gave the impression that he himself chose to be late on Purpose.  
Guy was taken aback by Neji’s response, his snarky attitude was no surprise to his fellow comrades but Neji never talk to any adult like that. Especially not Guy sensei, it’s true Guy sensei was a little childish sometimes, but Neji had great respect for his sensei. Guy sensei was one of the strongest Shinobi and one of the kindest person he knew.  
Lee and Tenten also stood with their mouth hanging open, they did not expect Neji to talk to Guy sensei like that. Even Neji was shocked by his own responds, it came out way harsher then he intended it to. Neji slowly shift his eyes to look at Guy from the corner of his eyes, he wanted to he how Guy would respond to this. Neji has seen Guy sensei punch Lee many times for making mistakes and he’s seen Tenten get slapped a couple times for acting little too bratty, even Neji was hit one time for being reckless and endangering his life. Neji knew better than to disrespect an adult, but it felt like he wasn’t in control of his own body right now.  
Guy quickly recovered his surprise by putting a huge smile on his face and turn to look at his other two pupils, who looked back at him a little frightful.  
“Well, if everything is fine. Then, is there something you would like to say to me and your fellow youthful team mates?”  
Neji looked at Lee and TenTen for the first time since he’s been there. Tenten and Lee both gave Neji a nervous smile and Lee added a shaky wave. Neji’s stare quickly turned into one of his famous death glares, he then shift his glare from his team mates to his sensei. Was Guy seriously going to make him apologize. Apologizing would only mean that Neji was accepting defeat and he could not do that. Guy sensei continued smiling and looking at Neji, Guy was so use to the glare it didn’t even faze him no more. On the other hand, it still effected his other two students, depending on the scenario.  
“How about instead of wasting more time let’s just start training?” Neji retorted as he pushed past his team mates and made his way deeper into the training grounds.  
“Yeah! That’s a great idea Neji.” Tenten said with a nervous laugh as she began following Neji and trying to defuse the bomb that was about to go off. Tenten and Lee, even Neji, felt the change in Guys energy even if he did keep that smile on his face. All three of Guy’s students knew how energetic and nice guy could be, but they also knew once Guy got mad he was a completely different person.  
“Yes, but who’s fault was it that so much time was wasted?” Guy said in a extremely calm and creepy voice. Tenten sucked in breath and jump a little in fear and surprise when Neji stopped in his tracks and his body visibly tensed up. Lee looked at Neji and tensed his own body as well. He knew Neji was very upset, he could tell because even with Neji’s back turnt to Lee, he could see his back shift into Neji’s “Angry Stance.” This stance consists of Neji’s hands closed in a tight fist both lifted just above the waist and his right foot Slightly in front of him while his head was angled downwards but his eyes shifted upwards. This stance made Neji look very intimidating and this could cause any enemy with any sense to run away.  
However, Guy was not an enemy. Neji took a deep breath and relaxed his body before turn around to see Guy stand in the same place as he was when Neji got there, only now Guy’s arms were crossed in front of his chest and his smile was replaced with a frown.  
Neji knew he was taking this too far, it was over something so stupid too. He really should just stop, but he was too upset to think straight now. Neji’s overreactive imagination quickly kicked in. All that Neji could think of was that Guy was trying to disrespect and control the Hyuga, he could not back down now and show weakness. His Clan would be disappointed in him if he did. Neji just glared at Guy sensei instead, looking at him like a lion stalking his prey. Guy uncrossed his arms and walked towards Neji at a slow and calm pace. Guy showed no fear of Neji, not even a little uncertainty. Of course Guy knew as a jounin he could easily overpower his young genin, not that he would want to. However, right now his charge was acting like a spoiled child and needed to be stopped. Lee let out a low whimper and looked over at Tenten who looked like she was ready to run, you could see sweat dripping from her forehead.  
Neji watch every move Guy made, and when Guy got close enough that they were face to face Neji couldn’t resist his body from Cowering a little and he unintentionally took a step back, but before he could move Guy grabbed his upper arm and held him in place. Guy then bend down to be at eye level with Neji.  
“I advice that you drop this little attitude of yours right now Neji, or else..” Guy whispered so only he and Neji could hear, but his voice held a strong authority to it that left no room to argue. Guy looked Neji in the eyes for a few seconds more to make sure that his words sunk into Neji. Neji couldn’t help the shiver that went through his body, he knew Guy sensei felt him shiver too which only made him feel more anger. His own body was betraying him by showing weakness.  
Guy let go of his pupil’s arm and stood up straight. He squeezed Neji’s shoulder in a comforting way to show Neji he cared about him and doesn’t like being mean to him, but he can’t let his youthful pupil run wild either.  
With that Guy started walking in the direction that Neji was walking in before. His other two pupils followed nervously and gave Neji comforting smiles as the passed him. Tenten even gave Neji a quick rub on his back before catching up with Lee. Neji was the last to follow and he walked slower than the others, he rubbed the arm that Guy had grabbed. Guy wasn’t holding him tightly but his hand left a presents with the words Guy had told Neji. Neji was now a bigger mess of emotions. At first he was just disappointed in himself for letting his team down. But now he was disappointed in himself, angry with everyone including himself, a little scared of angry Guy, very frustrated with his body for betraying him and he sort of felt like bursting in to tears because of the tornado of emotions going through his head. Which only caused even more anger because how could a weak threat like that cause so much distress to the prodigy Of the Hyuga clan, the number one rookie of his class, the one and only genius of all time. How dare Guy make the Hyuga name look weak with an empty threat.  
While all these thought were running through his head Neji still managed to keep his face emotionless. The other three had already started with some warm up push ups when Neji finally caught up with them. Neji didn’t notice them at first, he was busy staring at the ground trying to get his emotions and thoughts under control.   
“Neji, please feel free to jump in and join us whenever your ready.” Guys voice startled Neji out of his thoughts. Neji rolled his eyes as he got down into a push position and waiting for the rest of them to get back up so he could join them on the same tempo. After push ups Guy had them do a couple other cardio exercises before finally telling them it was time for the sparring matches. Guy had Tenten and Lee spar first the winner of the match would then spar Neji and then the winner of that match would spar with Guy.  
Guy stood by a tree and observed the match intensely And Neji stood as far as he could from Guy and leaned against another tree with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. Neji was looking somewhere off into the forest not paying attention to the match at all. This did not go unnoticed by Guy, but Guy let it slide and kept all his attention on the on going match right now. After a long while Lee was finally declared the winner of the match as Tenten walked up to Guy sensei breathing very heavily and holding her chest, it was no secret that Lee was more stamina than all three of his other team members combined.  
“Neji!” Guy sensei yelled trying to get the younger male’s attention. Neji seemed to not notice, so Guy tried again a little louder, “NEJI!”  
“What?!” Yelled back Neji irritated, but quickly lowered his head when he realized it was Guy sensei who was calling him. Guy gave him a warning look before calling back at him.  
“You will be sparring with Lee, come one.” Guy pointed at the middle of the clearing where Lee was waiting for his next match.  
Neji reluctantly pushed himself off the tree that he was leaning on before taking his time to walk to where Lee stood.  
“Neji! My youthful team mate are you ready to release our youthful energy in a intense battle of fist!?” Lee lifted his arms at Neji as to prove that he indeed did have fist to fight with.  
Neji just rolled his eyes and got in to his position ready for Lee to make the first move. It wasn’t long before Lee attack with one of his powerful kick combination. However, with the Byakugan Neji easily dodged. Neji used and air palm to shove air pressure at Lee to knock him off his balance, but with Lee’s speed he easily out ran it. The match went on like that for a while, they just kept dodging each other’s attacks. Finally Neji was getting tired and decided to start using the gentle fist to get the match to end quicker. Since Lee and Neji tend to spar often Lee knew exactly where Neji would be aiming his gentle fist, since it was against sparing rules to aim at any vital organs or use any fatal attack style, Neji was going to aim anywhere that will cause minor damage only and Lee knew those spots very well.  
Neji become infuriated with how easily Lee was reading him and how Lee was able to memorize every move Neji was gonna make. Without even think Neji aim a gentle fist right below Lee’s heart. It was not a fatal move at all but it was enough to cause Lee to collapse on the ground in agonizing pain. Neji was about to aim another attack when Guy sensei ran between them.  
“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Shouted Guy sensei. Neji immediately backed down he looked at his hands in disbelieve, had he really just done that to his team mate. Neji hovered over Guy sensei watching as Guy began a full examination of Lee’s body. Lee could not stop coughing and shaking, even though the blow did not hit his heart it was enough to shock Lee. Guy quickly wrapped Lee in his arms.  
“I’m gonna take Lee to the hospital to make sure everything is alright. It doesn’t look like any major organs were hurt but it’s better to be safe.” Tenten was stand completely shocked for the second time that day.  
“Neji I expect you to be there too.” With that Guy sensei left running.  
Neji whispered a “yes sir” even though Guy sensei was already gone. However, Neji showed no sign of moving. He just kept looking down at his hands.  
Tenten cautiously walked up to Neji and wrapped her hands around his hands and held them there for a moment.  
“I know it was an accident, don’t worry.” Tenten could see Neji beating himself up in his head. Despite Neji being known for his cool and cold personality, Neji tended to have a softer and sweeter side around his team mates. Which is why Tenten knew something was wrong with her team mate from the beginning, but she also knew her team mate would not talk about it in that moment.  
“Come on I’ll walk with you to the hospital.” Tenten held Neji’s arm and guided him down the path that lead back into the center of the village. Neji didn’t say a word or even looked up, but he let Tenten drag him along with no protest. He didn’t even care that his other fellow comrades were looking at him curiously as they walked through the village. The only thing keeping them from approaching them and asking what was wrong was the “don’t you dare” glare that Tenten was shooting at them.  
Finally Neji and Tenten arrived at the hospital, Tenten quickly headed for the receptions desk and ask for any information about Lee. She gave Tenten a room number and Tenten dragged Neji up into the room too.  
Inside the room Lee was happily sitting at the hospital bed looking so much better than he did back at the training grounds.  
“NEJI! TENTEN! You finally came” exclaim Lee excitedly. Neji tried to give Lee his best smile he could muster, he at least owed him that much.  
Guy sensei was sitting in a chair near Lee’s bed. He had a finger on his chin and he look really concentrated on something, Tenten felt odd seeing her usual happy go lucky sensei acting so serious, this only meant one thing. Tenten looked over at Neji apologetically, before turning her focus to Lee.  
“So Lee? What did the doctor tell you?”  
“I am going to be okay,” Lee pumped a thumbs up towards the kunoichi, “ it was not a serious injure, I just wasn’t expecting it, therefore it surprised me and caused my body to go into shock. Well, Vasovagal syncope to be exact.”  
“So, how soon can you get back to training?” Tenten encouraged Lee to keep talking, if he stopped the room will just be filled with Neji’s anxious energy and Guy sensei’s angry energy.  
“The doctor said I should probably take the rest of today to rest. But that’s all he said, so I’m assuming I can start again tomorrow.”  
“Well that’s good because I want a rematch.”  
“Oh Tenten, your no match for me.” Joked Lee.  
“Hey! Well next time I’ll make sure not to go so easy on you.”  
“Tenten!” Guy sensei’s voice caused Neji, Lee and Tenten all to jump. Tenten could have also swore he heard Neji whimper, but who knows maybe she was just hearing things.  
“Umm? Yeah?” Replied Tenten in a weaker voice than the one she was just using.  
“Can you stay here with Lee while I go talk to Neji about something?”  
“Sssurre.” Tenten slowly turned to look at Neji who had calmed down a little while Tenten and Lee were talking but now has lowered his head again so his hair would hide his eyes from view. Tenten quickly gave Neji a half hug before walking over to the right side of Lee’s bed and sitting up on it with him.  
At the same time that Tenten did that Guy sensei stood up and walked over to Neji and took hold of his arm and dragged him out the room. Only this time Neji attempt to free his arm from Guy sensei’s grip by yanking his arm back. This only cause Guy sensei to shoot his own version of the death glare at Neji, it was not as harsh as Neji’s glare but it held a silent “I dare you to test me” warning. Neji immediately stopped yanking, but that didn’t stop Guy sensei from tightening his grip on Neji’s arm. After a little bit Neji realized that they were leaving the hospital and making their way in the direction of Guy sensei’s home. Neji became confused why would Guy sensei take him all the way to his home for a talk, that made no sense. Unless Guy sensei was expecting to yell at him extremely loud and didn’t want the disturb any of the patients at the hospital. “My ears are gonna be so sore after this.” Thought Neji. Little did he know. 

Guy let go of Neji to unlock the door to his home, once he opened the door he walked in and held the door open for Neji, who hesitantly stepped in. Guy slowly shut the door and began taking his shoes off, Neji had already taken his shoes off while Guy was shutting the door. Next Guy walked in to the next room which was the living room. He pointed at the couch in the center of the room, “Sit!”  
Neji made a face and was about to protest at being command like a dog, but one look at Guy’s face made him quickly change his look and he sat down. Guy paced back and fourth thinking about how to start, he didn’t even know what he was more upset with, the disrespect Neji showed him, Neji’s attitude problem all day, or that fact that he injured his own team mate and didn’t even think to apologize to him. Never mind, Guy knew exactly which one angered him the most, it was the third option. Neji watched patiently as Guy continued to pace, he could see the wheels turning in Guys head. Neji couldn’t believe for once in his life he was so desperate to see that stupid teeth grinning smile that Guy sensei always had.  
“Why’d you do it Neji?” Neji wrinkled his face in confusion.  
“Why’d I do what?”  
Guy gave him a “do you really not know what you did” look.  
“Why did you hurt your own team mate?!” Guy was trying not to yell but his so called genius was really wearing his patience thin today.  
“I don’t know.” Shrugged Neji, he really didn’t. He himself couldn’t even believe he did it.  
“Don’t give me that. I know why you did it, and if I know why you did it than you definitely know why you did it, you just don’t want to admit it.” Neji become annoyed at Guy’s remark. How was someone going to say they knew why he did it, if he doesn’t even know why he did it, or maybe he did know. Either way Neji was not gonna admit it.   
“Well, then Guy sensei please enlighten me. Because I really don’t know why I did it!” Neji responded in a cocky attitude.   
“Do You really think your in the position to give me attitude right now?”  
Neji didn’t know whether to say sorry or to fight his point that it wasn’t attitude and it was simply a remark. Instead Neji just shrugged his shoulders and looked away from Guy sensei.  
“You were late this morning. It’s rare for you to be late, I know that. So that means one of two things happened. Either something happened this morning that prevented you from getting to the training grounds on time or you overslept. If you overslept that usually means you didn’t sleep good last night so you were too tired to get up this morning. That’s okay, that happens sometimes. It happens to the best of us, we’re only human after all. I would not have been upset with you for that. But then you show up late and act like you didn’t even care, you didn’t even have to nerve to apologize to your team who had to wait for you to show up. We waited two hours for you. We were even worried. Lee suggested that we should go down to the Hyuga compound and look for you ourselves right before you showed up. He was worried that you got sick or something.” That last sentence was like a punch to the face for Neji, his poor team mate was so worried about him and he shows up and puts him in the hospital, what a great friend Neji is.  
“It’s fine that you didn’t want to give us an explanation. One would have been nice, but I was not gonna force it out of you. However, after showing up late you still had the audacity to say we were wasting time. I also remember telling you to drop that attitude, but by the look of things you didn’t. You spend the whole day sulking, but I let it go. I thought maybe you just need a little time to blow off some steam and the training would help you release that built up stress you had. Apparently I thought wrong.” Guy was still pacing as he was talking, which was starting to make Neji feel dizzy.  
“I would have never thought that you, Neji, would have used your own team mate as a personal punching bag to release your own anger. I know you and Lee didn’t get along that great in the past but you all looked to have been doing much better. It was nice seeing you guys talking and laughing and just being kids at times. I thought maybe, I was doing something right as your teacher if I could bring to completely opposite people together and make them friends. But now I don’t know.”  
A single tear of frustration slipped through Neji’s eye, but he quickly wiped it away. Guy still noticed it though and stopped pacing, he hated to see any of his students in pain whether it was physical, mental, or emotional. All three of those kids were like his own. He loved all of them and wanted nothing more than to protect them. The easiest and fastest way to get Guy mad was to attack one of his students, it didn’t matter if it was a physical attack or a verbal one Guy would defend them with his life.  
It hurt Guy even more to know that he was the one that was now causing Neji this pain, and to make matters worst the real pain hasn’t even started yet. Guy has always had a weak spot for one of his pupils crying, but out of all of them, whenever Neji cried it hurt him the most. Neji is not the type of person who goes around showing off his emotions like a new shirt. Neji does a amazing job at hiding his emotions very well, it’s actually very very very rare to ever see Neji cry. And usually if he’s crying it’s for a very good reason. Which is why Guy sensei was having a hard time convincing himself that Neji earned himself this ”talk” they were having. If Guy truly loves Neji as much as he claims then he had to do this, for Neji’s sake. Guy knew Neji was killing himself in his head for hurting Lee and his internal battle with himself will not stop unless Neji himself truly believes that he has paid an equal or great price for what he has done to his team mate.  
Guy sat down next to Neji on the couch and wrapped his arm around Neji’s shoulders.  
“Neji, I truly care about you, do you know that right?”  
Guy felt Neji’s shoulders shake a little, meaning Neji was trying to hold back a sob. Guy took a deep breath and used his free hand to rub the bridge of his nose. He knew he need to start Neji’s punishment before the kid started fully crying because if he didn’t there was no way Guy would be able to bring himself to go through with it.  
“Well, if you didn’t know, now you do. I do care about you very much. Which is why this is about to hurt me more than it hurts you.”  
There was a small pause, Guy could see that his words sinking in to Neji now because Neji rose his head and let out a confuse and mumbled “what?”  
Before any understanding could reach Neji’s mind, Guy quickly used the same arm around Neji’s shoulders to pull him down across his lap. Neji began panicking and trying to get free. He was pushing against the couch to try and break Guys grip on him, but Guy was a very skilled Jounin and was able to keep Neji pinned down. The first smack sounded worst that it was, it echoed through Guys quiet home, Neji gasp as he realized what was happening, he started struggling even more but Guy was still stronger than Neji. The second smack was not very loud but it had a strong sting to it, it caused Neji to freeze and squeeze his eyes shut in an attempt to lesson the pain. Guy began smacking Neji consistently he didn’t pause to give Neji a chance to catch his breath. Guy just wanted to get this over with just as much as Neji wanted it to stop.  
Smack! Smack! Smack! Neji let out a grunt, he didn’t realize how much this would actually hurt. At first Neji thought this was a punishment that was suppose to cause him humiliation only, but now he was starting to feel the burn.  
Smack! Smack! Smack! Tears were already forming in Neji’s eyes without his permission.  
Smack! Smack! Smack! Neji wondered what would happen if he decided to use the 8 trigrams 64 palms on Guy sensei right now, but in this position Neji wouldn’t be able to reach any of the points that mattered.  
Smack! Smack! Smack! The only noise in the room was the gasps and grunt Neji would let out every time a smack landed. Neji’s stubbornness refuse to let him beg for Guy sensei to stop. He would at least try to preserve the little dignity he had left.  
Smack! Smack! Smack! The tears began falling freely from Neji’s eyes, but Neji refused to acknowledge them.  
Smack! Smack! Smack! This was all just a night mare and pretty soon Neji will wake up in the comfort of his own bed.  
Smack! Smack! Smack! But Neji didn’t know which part of the night mare was worst the fact that he is getting spank right now or the fact but he injured Lee and now he was in the hospital. The person that he now considers a friend was hurt all because of him. It’s was all his fault, everything is always his fault. Why does he always hurt the people he cares about.  
Smack! Smack! Smack! Neji couldn’t take his guilt no more, his silent tears soon turned to violently sobbing that shook his whole body.  
Smack! Smack! Smack! Neji began having a coughing fit, and he couldn’t catch his breath from the force of his sobs.  
“Hey, shhhhhh.” Guy sensei started rubbing circles around Neji’s back to try and get him to relax  
“Shhhhh, it’s okay. Just breath.” The coughing fit passed but Neji’s sobs had not weakened.  
Guy lifted Neji into a sitting position before wrapping him in to a tight hug. Guy used one hand to rub Neji’s back while he used his other hand to secretly wipe his own tears from his face.  
“I-it’s all m-my fault.” Choked out Neji, he didn’t know why he said it but he couldn’t help it.  
“No it’s not. Shhhhh. Everything’s okay. I’m not mad, alls forgiven.” Guys voice calmed Neji enough that his sobs subsided to sniffles. But Guy continued holding Neji. This was more to comfort himself then to comfort Neji, he needed Neji’s approval. If Neji did not reject Guy’s hug it must mean Neji didn’t hate Guy for spanking him. Which caused Guy great relief.  
Guy wouldn’t know how to live with himself if one of his beloved children hated him. Just the thought of it killed him.  
Finally once Guy was convinced Neji was gonna be alright he released the hug.  
“We should probably get back to the hospital, they should be releasing Lee any minute now.” Neji nodded in agreement, he didn’t trust himself to talk since he still had hiccups. Guy handed Neji a couple of tissues, “ Once you clean up a little, we’ll go.” “Okay.” Neji used some of the tissues to blow his nose and he used the other to wipe his face off, he threw them out in the trash can guy had by his front door before putting his shoes on. He winced when he sat on the floor, his sore butt was making its self know now. Great! How was he suppose to explain why he doesn’t want to sit to people now?  
“So when we get back to hospital, what do you think you should do?”  
Neji thought about it fo a moment before it became obvious to him.  
“I need to apologize to Lee for hurting him.”  
“And who else?”  
“What do you mean who else?”  
“Who else should you apologize to?”  
“Tenten?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“Uhh, for being late to training?”  
“Yes.” Guy gave Neji his youthful thumbs up and his overly happy smile. “You really are a genius Neji.” Guy gave Neji one last quick hug before opening the door and leading them out. 

When Guy and Neji walked back into Lee’s hospital room, Tenten greeted them with a relived smile.  
“Finally! I could not take another second of Lee lecturing me about the importance of releasing our youthful energy through hard work and training. Please Guy sensei you go deal with him.”  
Guy just laughed and walked over to Lee. Neji knew his eyes were still really puffy, but Lee and Tenten did not mention it at all. They probably had an idea of what happen, but they did not let it show that they knew. They just kept acting like their usual selves, Neji was grateful for that, he didn’t feel like answering any questions. He sure was lucky to have been put on the same team as them. He really did care about them, even if he didn’t always show it.

**Author's Note:**

> So Neji does give his team the apology they need. Guy takes them out to eat after Lee is released from the hospital and while they are seated at there table Neji gives his apologies to everyone which they all accept. 
> 
> I just really like how I ended it and I thought if I kept writing then the ending wouldn’t have the same impact that it does right now. But all is well.


End file.
